the adventures of Jasper and Justin
by saturniscool
Summary: One shot adventures of jasper and Justin set after Jasper the blue fox. with both old and new friends
1. sick day

Cough, cough. Achoo "Morning everyone." I said as I came into the kitchen." my voice sounded a bit funny. My face felt hot and sweaty.

"Are you feeling ok Jasper?" Mom asked as came up to me. And looked at me closer. My nose began to run, I had no tissues with me so I wiped it with the sleeve of my pyjamas.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." I sniffed. Dad also came up to me and put his paws on my forehead. "Hmm you feel really warm Jasper." He remarked. He then took his paw away.

"And you look a bit pale too" Justin said.

"Hmm I think you should stay home from school today Jasper" Mom said, "You go back to bed and get some rest"

"I' achoo, I feel fine achoo" I said as I rubbed my sore eyes. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Come on Jasper back to bed, you need some rest. We'll phone the school to tell them you can't come in today."

I sighed as I gave up and went up to bed. Soon Justin also came up to get his school supplies.

"Hi, Jasper I've got to go to school now. I hope you feel better soon." He said.

I smiled at him, "thanks I hope so too" I began to yawn.

"Oh, you sound a bit sleepy, I'll see you soon"

"Bye" I said as I drifted off to sleep. I'm not sure how long I was asleep for, but soon after I woke up my mom came in with a bowl and a cup on a tray.

"Here you go Jasper, vegetable soup, it may make you feel better." She said, as she put the tray on my lap. I also made you some orange juice."

Cough, cough "Thanks mom." I wheezed a bit. As I began to eat the tasty soup and drink my juice. After I had finished mom took the tray. "Well I'll let you get some more rest now, see you soon."

"Bye mom, and thank you"

I was no longer feeling that tired, but now my muscles began to ache a bit, and my throat felt warm and sore.

Even though I had only just had a drink, I needed more. So I got out of bed and went down stairs. My parents were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jasper, why you out of bed?" Dad asked.

"I Just wanted a drink of water" I explained, as I went into the kitchen. I got a cup and filled it with cold water from the tap.

"Ok now darling, back to bed you need your rest if you're going to get better" Mom told me. I nodded and headed back to bed with the cup in my paw.

I hoped I would feel better soon, I hated been ill. I think I must have feel asleep again, when I woke up I was greeted by Justin.

"Hi Jasper, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Well I do feel a bit better" I said. "How was school?" I asked

Justin shrugged "Same old I hung around with Karla, and I got a ton of homework to do during the week."

I nodded "Well I think I should be better by tomorrow." I said.

"Well you got your colour back" Justin pointed out. "Anyway, I'm going to go for dinner. I think dad's going to bring yours up soon"

"Ok bye"

About half an hour later like Justin said my dad did come up with a tray with a plate on. It had cheese pie on it along with another glass of orange juice.

"Here you go" dad said

I took the tray, "Thank you dad" I smiled. I didn't eat all the cheese pie because I wasn't that hungry, but I did drink all my juice.

"Thanks dad." I said and once again I began to feel tired.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Jasper." Dad said. As he too the tray and left my room.

I got a book about space from the floor and began to read it. It made me feel sleepier. I dropped the book back on the floor and for about the third time today feel back asleep.

 **Thanks for reading let's hope Jasper feels better. Please review.**


	2. thunder

One night there was a bad thunder storm, I covered my ears to block out the thunder, I really hated loud noises, especially thunder. But even with my ears covered the loud bangs still reached my ears, I could do nothing but wait for it to be over. I felt tears in my eyes and felt a bit embarrassed to still fear thunder at my age, but I just couldn't help it, I never knew when the loud bangs would come so I just had my paws over my ears all the time when there was a thunder storm.

Justin came over to my bed and patted my lap comforting me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. he had a soft, kind smile on his face.

"Hey, Jasper are you ok?" he asked, I sighed I didn't want him to know I feared thunder, but I guess he could already figure it out anyway.

"Don't you like the thunder?" he asked me, I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I hate any loud noises" I said, I then decided to tell him about bullying at the orphanage. "Everyone in the orphanage knew I had a fear of loud noises too. They'd used that fear as another reason to bully me, they'd get party poppers and exploded them near my ear, or they'd yell right in my face, or clap their paws loudly . One horrible time there was another thunder storm a real bad one and they made me stay outside through the whole night I was terrified. I became even more afraid of thunder after that night." I began to sob at both my fears and my memories.

Justin pulled me in for a hug "It's ok Jasper those mammals at the orphanage are just cruel, I can't believe that would take advantage of your fear like that. Everyone has a fear of something. No matter how tough they may act. I don't like heights very much. Some mammals don't like bugs, everyone has their fears. I'll bet there's a more mammals out there who fear thunderstorms too."

I began to smile a bit and began to forget about the thunder, the bangs didn't seem so loud anymore.

"And if you do fear something, the best thing to do is to is to try to take your mind of it, do something you like to do." Justin suggested. "Why don't you read a book?"

So, I took a book and began to read it Justin was right it did help me to take my mind of it.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked me

I looked at him and gave him a big smile "Yes thank you, and thanks for not making fun of me."

"Hey, I don't make fun of other people for any reason, it's not funny, it's not cool, it's bullying and I don't like bullies. " Justin told me with a screen look on his face.

I gave him a hug wrapping my arms around him. "You're the best brother ever, I love you"

He gave me a hug back "Thanks I love you too Jasper."


End file.
